A Gleeful Thanksgiving
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Ten years later and the Glee kids still celebrate the holidays. One-shots on how each character celebrates this particular Thanksgiving Day.


**A Gleeful Thanksgiving: Finchel/Brochel**

Yes, it's crazy to think that after hurting her feelings Rachel went back to Brody. When hearing of the death of Finn Brody comforted her and after many apologies and promising that his days as a gigolo have come to an end. Now they were happily married with their son, Josh.

Today was Thanksgiving and as usual Josh woke at the crack of dawn and woke his parents up too. He would run downstairs ahead of Rachel and Brody and would wait at the bottom. Brody would turn on the TV and sit with Josh in the living room as they waited for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to come on. Rachel would busy herself in the kitchen making the Turkey and Tofu, the potatoes and the salad. Buttering the biscuits and stirring the pasta.

After the long parade was over Josh went out and watched his mother cook. Brody came out and helped her prepare the Turkey to go into the oven while she switched over to the deserts. She got the Pumpkin Pies sitting sitting in the fridge and sat them out on the kitchen table.

"Ooh, can I have a slice?" Josh asked. Rachel laughed.

"We go through this every year, no, you may not have a slice until after dinner." Josh groaned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Rach, do you wanna help me butter the Turkey?" Brody asked as he got a stick of butter out of the fridge.

"Just like our first Thanksgiving together." Rachel said, remembering that day.

"Except this time we don't have Kurt and Isabelle and a bunch of models... and no singing." Brody said as he cut a few slices of the butter and held them in his hands.

"Well..." Rachel trailed off.

"Rach, I mean it." Brody warned.

"You're no fun." Rachel slumped as she walked over to her husband and grabbed one of the butter slices.

"Work it into the skin." Brody said as he began pressing hard into the Turkey and rubbing it down its back. Rachel reciprocated the actions on the other side as they worked together until the twenty pound Turkey was completely buttered up and seasoned perfectly. Brody then stuffed the Turkey with the stuffing and put it in the oven which was finished preheating. Rachel went back to work on her Tofu for her. Josh came back out moments later. He was all dressed up in the clothes Rachel had laid out for him and his hair brushed. He presented his own work to his parents who clapped for him.

"Very nice, Josh." Rachel said.

"Thank you, thank you." Josh bowed. Brody chuckled.

"Do you want to watch some football? I think high school football is still playing?" Brody asked as he washed his hands. Josh nodded then ran back to the living room. Brody pecked Rachel on the forehead then went into the living room.

Rachel sighed as she put the Tofu in the oven, her favorite way to make a Tofu. Rachel loved Brody, of course she did. He made her smile and laugh but he just wasn't Finn. Finn was so different. Everyday she imagined how Finn would handle a situation. This was the tenth Thanksgiving without Finn. Without him alive at least. It was hard for Rachel on that first Thanksgiving. What was there for her to be thankful about? She had Brody, and her friends but not Finn. She wanted to spend at least one New York Thanksgiving with him. Maye go see the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade live and in person. She wanted to do that with Finn, but with Brody, I guess that's alright too.

They went there for Josh's first Thanksgiving but never again. They had fun but it was too much to handle. It was busy and wasn't worth the trip in the end. Knowing Finn though, he probably would've taken them back there every year. And Rachel would've loved that, minding the large crowd and busy streets.

By the time all the food was prepared all the family had arrived, LeRoy, Hiram, Brody's parents Megan and Joe. They gathered around the large dining table and began dishing out their plates. Before everyone began digging in Rachel stood up and tapped on her glass. Everyone quieted and listened to what Rachel had to say next.

"Now, I know that as a Jew it is unnatural for me to pray before a meal but I would at least like to take this time to commemorate a guy who left us too soon. I know this isn't praying or saying 'grace' but I want to dedicate this meal to Finn Hudson." Rachel began crying, "This is the tenth Thanksgiving that Finn won't be celebrating with us here on this Earth. But, I want to believe that he is celebrating, wherever he may be. That he's enjoying his feast with whomever he may be with. Elvis, Michael, Whitney. He's celebrating with us as we give thanks on this special day. So, Finn, if you're listening and watching, Happy Thanksgiving." She finished and looked at the teary eyed people. Her dads and even Brody. She sat back down, "Thank you."

"You did excellent. And I know how much Finn means to you. He was a great guy. He defended you by beating me up when I was hurting you." Brody said. Rachel leaned on Brody.

"You do care." She cried.


End file.
